The Birth of the Snow Prince
by DartzVader
Summary: The following story is a fanfiction of a fanfiction that takes place after the events of "50 Shades of Black Ice: Elsa's Years", except that there is no sex. The actual fanfic author would never let me do this, but since he's dead, I can do whatever I want. Characters: Christian VII, Gustav III, Catherine II, most of the individuals from the previous stories and others.
1. Prologue

After the Great Northern War, the Swedish Empire was greatly weakened militarily and politically. This temporary recession gave rise to a briefly independent kingdom which subjugated the southern most part of Sweden.

The Kingdom was named "Arendelle" after the Norwegian city of _Arendall_. The kingdom attempted to politically integrate them in Denmark-Norway. However the Duchy's monarchs and policies became increasingly corrupted in the 1780s. In fact, one of its former Queens was responsible for causing an Ice storm.

By 1787, Swedish Empire invaded the territory. Every single individual was captured; the entire kingdom was completely destroyed by the Swedish army. The Empire then proceeded in destroying the entire terrain (houses, castles, businesses, etc) and landscape.

When the destruction program ended, the Swedish Empire began a swift and complex restoration program. The landscape was remodelled, houses were built, and churches were established. The land was renamed "Belkinge".

The Swedish Empire wanted to make sure that the word "Arendelle" would never be mentioned again. So they killed every single person from Arendelle (men, women and children alike). Once complete, they brought in Swedish settlers in Belkinge to rewrite its history and pretend as if nothing happened.

Fast forward one year, Denmark launched a full scale invasion on southern Sweden. Among the soldiers present in the war was a man named Andor, who seemed to have plans of his own.

The Norwegians constituted most of the soldiers in the Danish army. As peculiar as it seemed, it seemed like the Swedes didn't even trey to fight back

"Why are we here again?" asked one of the soldiers

"Well…uh…" stuttered another soldier "You know, I don't know anymore."

"Apparently we were supposed to fight Swedes" responded a third soldier "But this is just BAD. I mean we're 10 000 Norwegians and only like 2, literally fucking two of us died. Is this really the Swedish Empire? "

"Man I'll do anything to get out of this dump." Replied the first

Upon overhearing the soldiers' conversation, Andor precipitated to the scenario

"You know we can do something more interesting." He said

Andor was wearing a Danish military uniform, a very rare uniform in the present army.

"What is it Andor?" A soldier asked

"This war here is meaningless." Andor explained "Our stock provision is down low and the Swedes aren't even fighting. It'll only be a matter of time before we die of hunger"

"We can see that." one of the soldiers said "What's your point."

Andor continued "Instead of wasting our time here, we should go to the Österland and attack the empire from the inside."

"Hmm, while I do find this plan of yours plausible, your eyes indicate an ulterior motive" one of the soldiers noticed "Why do you really want to go there?"

"Alright you got me." Andor confessed "The truth is that I used to be an imperial guard along with my most trusted comrades. 5 years ago, we were ambushed by a group of occultists, I barely escaped with my life while everyone else was killed on spot or executed by Sweden. The people responsible for this are living in Northern Finland, and I want them dead !"

"You want us to ditch King Christian VII's direct orders just so that you could have revenge against like two people that disappeared from your life?"

"Not just revenge" Andor said "If we play this right, we can take down the empire. What do you say?"

"Meh!" one soldier expressed "Seems legit."

Persuaded, the soldiers accepted Andor's proposition. And so that day, 1000 Norwegian soldiers deserted the army of 10 000 in order to follow a Danish sociopath Andor in his quest to kill people. No one noticed because they were just so goddamn bored.


	2. Chapter 1

A few miles of the coast of Sweden was the Österland, a region politically attached to Sweden but the majority of its inhabitants had a distinct language and culture, known only as Finnish.

Unfortunately, this land has always been a subject of conflict between superpowers. Gustav III territorial ambitions led him in a full scale war against Russian empress Catherine II. To this day, the war still rages on.

In the North-Eastern most part of the Österland was a small city known as Kuopio. For geographical reasons the people were temporarily sparred from the violence.

Among the few hundred residents of the city was a woman named Eleonora. Everyone easily understood that she wasn't native to this land. She had skin that was far paler than the locals, her hair was light blond and always French braided, and her clothing seemed very similar to Swedish nobles. Very little is known about her past, despite being a resident for the last five years.

One freezing night, Eleonora stood close to the edge of the Kallavesi lakeshore, looking at the horizons of the seemingly never-ending lake. God knows what she could have been thinking.

Suddenly a voice came up to her "Eleonora? Are you okay?"

Eleonora turned to see who asked her that question. It was Hellä, one of the first people she met in the village. She redirected her focus on the horizons

"There's no need to worry, Hellä" she smiled "I'm fine."

Hellä didn't seem convinced "But then why are you out here?" she asked "Its not every day someone just decides to stay outside in the blistering winter."

"I've been thinking about a lot of things lately." Eleonora explained "The only way I can think in peace, is when everything is calm and cool…because the cold never bothered me anyway."

Hellä seemed puzzled "What sort of things did you think about?"

"I thought about my family, the war, my people, our future…" Eleonora outlined "And my husband…"

"Oh that's right!" Hellä quickly realized "I almost forgot about that! Your husband travelled to … where again?"

"He went to Southern Finland" Eleonora responded

"Southern Finland?! That's the war zone!" Hellä said out loud "Jeez, I hope he makes it."

"There's no need to fear." Eleonora said lightly "I know that he's trying to reach Kuopio right now."

Eleonora started smiling; it was like if her husband's return was guaranteed. This confused Hellä a bit.

"How do you know that?" Hellä asked politely

Eleonora looked at Hellä; she put her left hand on Hellä's right shoulder and smiled.

"Hellä, once you have a man **inside** you" Eleonora said "You know when he's **coming**."

"…Well then" Hellä said reluctantly "I think its time for us to rest now"

"_Ja_, you're right." Eleonora acknowledged

And so they both ended their conversation there and proceeded in returning in their respective houses. This city was among the few to avoid any conflict. Unknown to any of them, Andor's forces were less than a month away.


	3. Chapter 2

Back in mainland Sweden, the integration of Belkinge went successfully. The word "Arendelle" became a distant memory, just as the Swedish empire had planned. Or so they thought.

What many didn't know was that the last two regnant Queens of the kingdom managed to bypass the executions. One of the former Queens was Anna, who had been serving jail time in a Stockholm prison with her husband; Hans von Schwede for the past few years.

It had been said that the couple have committed adultery before marriage, and therefore were sentenced to five years in prison. Neither Anna nor Hans knew the fate of their kingdom.

During the past few days, Anna's behaviour became peculiar. She didn't speak to anyone , she just sat on her bed looking towards the floor. Hans turned a blind eye to her at first, but then realized that her condition was not improving.

He sat beside her "Anna, is there something wrong?" he asked

She turned to look at her husband "I'm fine Hans" she responded "There's no need to be worried about me."

"You haven't spoken to anyone for days" Hans said "Not even me, what's with that?"

Anna seemed surprised by Hans' remarks "I have?"

"Yes, and it seems like you're beginning to lose the grip on time too" Hans reached out and held Anna's hand "Anna, I'm your husband; I'll always be there for you. If there's anything wrong, please tell me, we'll work it out."

"Oh, I'm sorry Hans" Anna apologised "I guess I was just thinking about Arendelle. With the war going on , I fear for the safety of Elsa and our people."

"Queen Elsa is a very sharp person" Hans said "Even if we may be at war, I'm sure that with someone like her, Arendelle is bound to stay intact."

"Well would ya look at that!" an undistinguishable voice said

"Oh what now!" Anna said angrily "Can't we just have…!?"

Anna and Hans, immediately stopped talking upon realising who was standing in front of them., they both rushed towards him, only to be separated by prison bars.

"K-Kristoff!?" Anna stuttered "B-But that's impossible! You're dead, we saw you suicide."

"Well you see" Kristoff started explaining "Your sister gave orders to one of her satanic friends to resurrect me with his necromantic powers, and here I am."

"How does that make any sense at all?."

Kristoff immediately turned around to see who asked him that question. It was just a regular prison guard.

Kristoff asked "When did you-"

"I've been here to whole time, now how does that story of yours make any sense?"

"Look, this is a Disney fanfic" Kristoff said angrily "If a Swedish blonde can have powers to control ice and create artificial life, then necromancy is just as possible."

"I guess that can explain a lot" Anna said "But why are you here?"

"When I heard you two were imprisoned, I figured that… oh never mind you two couldn't handle it" the Kristoff explained

"What do you mean we can't handle it?" Hans asked "If we can be imprisoned for years, we can handle anything."

"_Ja_" Anna added "So pray tell"

"Alright you asked for it" Kristoff said "Arendelle is destroyed."

Immediately at that moment, Anna and Hans felt like a spear cut through their hearts. The thought of their home destroyed was unbearable.

"WHAT!?" Hans shouted "Why!?"

"Well it seems like that Rapunzel friend of yours, if I remember well, tried to incorporate Scania into Denmark again." Kristoff explained "The Swedish empire wasn't so fond about that."

"Wh-what about Heimlich and the townsfolk?" Anna stuttered "Are they unharmed!?."

"Who's Heimlich?" Kristoff asked

"That would be our son…" Hans responded

"The imperial guards forbade us to raise our own baby" Anna said "So we asked Rapunzel to foster him."

"What the-? Wow you guys must be some pretty bad parents…Yes, *Heimlich* and his adoptive parents returned to Hesse-Kassel unharmed" Kristoff replied "Everyone else was slaughtered without a hint of mercy."

Anna and Hans could not believe what they have just heard

"Why…" Hans asked "Why did all those people have to suffer and yet we breathe today?"

"Because you're German and your wife is Swedish, the Swedish empire would never harm you folks" Kristoff said "But the townsfolk were rebellious Dano-Norwegians that needed to be crushed.

Anna collapsed and fell into Hans' arm and started crying. Hans tried to do whatever he could to comfort his wife.

"T-This is all my fault!" she cried "I-If I haven't forced you t-to have sex with me th-then…this would have never happened!"

"Anna" Hans began explaining "There are many horrible things we have done in the past. But no matter how much we think about it, it can not be changed."

Anna cried slightly less "Y-Yes but-"

"No buts" Hans interrupted "If you think like that, you're trying to acknowledge that things could have been done differently. Technically I could have not kissed you in your near death scenario, become an egomaniacal psychopath , be sent back to Prussia and be punished by my older brothers, however that did not happen, isn't that right ?"

"No…" Anna said slowly

Hans put his hands on Anna's shoulders "The only thing we can do right now is focus on our present to shape our future. Try to think about what we can do right now instead of thinking what can be done."

Hans used his index finger to lightly wipe Anna's tears from her eyes "Please don't cry Anna" he said "It pains me to see you suffer, I want you to be happy. We are going through a difficult time, but things will change."

Anna put her arms around Hans, Hans did the same to her. She let her tears dry.

"Thanks for standing up for me Hans" She said while hugging him "I love you."

"I love you too Anna" Hans said

Anna and Hans hugged each other but then that one guard was like "Well I hate to be the bearer of more bad news" the guard interrupted "But apparently there's a group of people hunting for someone like you"

"What!?" Anna shouted "What are you saying?"

"Not long ago, a comrade of mine saw a fleet of a 1000 Dano-Norwegian soldiers." The guard clarified "Their commander is looking for this Queen from Arendelle or something. They're headed straight for Finland."

"Wait! Queen of Arendelle? Finland? But that means…Oh My GOD_!_" Anna realized "Elsa's in danger, we have to warn her right now!"

"I'm afraid that's not possible" the guard said "All communications with the eastern land has been cut since Catherine II's forces arrived."

"We can't just stand here and do nothing!" Hans protested

"Why isn't the empire doing anything?" Kristoff asked

"Because they claim that my comrade was a paranoid schizophrenic that only wanted attention." The guard said

Right after finishing his sentence, the guard pulled out his keys and unlocked Anna's and Hans' cell.

"If you two are so keen at saving that Queen of yours" the guard said "scram."

"Wha-?" Anna expressed "You're…You're letting us go just like that?"

"If I do nothing, chances are the empire will fall apart. No time for gratitude or farewells, just sail to Finland as quick as you can."

"But wait!" Hans realized "Where are we going to get a ship?"

"Funny" Kristoff said "Because I have one."

"Kristoff…" Anna said "I know that I ruined your business, destroyed your sled, caused your death and segregated your family… but I beg you…can you please-"

"Sure thing" Kristoff responded

Anna and Hans were bewildered; they never thought that convincing Kristoff into engaging in yet another perilous quest would be that easy

"Wh-Wha!?" Anna and Hans stuttered "Why?"

"I'm not doing this for any of you gingers, I'm doing it for your sister." He explained "After bringing back to life, giving me a new sled, being reunited with Sven and allowing me to become a famous sculptor, the least I could do is save her life. Anyway we're losing precious time, hurry up!"

"I can't!" Anna said "Running is dangerous for a pregnant woman."

Kristoff turned back "Please don't tell me what I think I heard..."

"I'm afraid you did" Hans put his hand on Anna's shoulder "Anna is pregnant…"

"Wait but that means…" Kristoff became disgusted upon his realisation "Oh God! I can't believe that you two actually did **THAT** in prison."

"I can't believe I** watched**" the guard said while grinning

Everyone suddenly turned their attention towards the guard

"Okaaaaaaay…" Anna said "We're gonna go now and pretend that we didn't hear anything."

"Fine by me" the guard said

Anna and Hans followed Kristoff to his ship, that he somehow managed to purchase. Thus, they began sailing through the Baltic sea(The same sea Anna's parents died travelling) in hopes of reaching Finland to prevent a certain former Queen's imminent death.


	4. Chapter 3

A few miles from Kuopio was a blacksmith known as Leif Þornsson. He and other Kuopians forged weapons to aid the imperial ground troops to combat Russian forces. However the battles became increasingly fought in the seas. The Swedish army instructed the men to return home since they would have no use outside of land.

"Hey Leif" one blacksmith asked "How long before we reach Kuopio?"

"Well considering the fact we're all riding horses and that Kallavesi Lake is visible from here." Leif said "It should take us an hour."

"Lets hope." The blacksmith said

Leif was wrong, it took them 58 minutes and 27 seconds but no one raised that issue. Upon reaching the city most of the men returned their respective homes. Leif on the other hand didn't even seem like he was going to make a decision.

"Hey Leif its freezing out here." One of the blacksmiths said "Aren't you going home?"

"Not yet" Leif said "I'm going to wonder off a bit."

"Suit yourself" The blacksmith carried on his own path

Leif walked around the city just looking at the ground. Something was deeply disturbing. The imperial army focused most of their forces in the South-East of Österland. If there were any troops that attacked Finland from the North-East then the Swedish army would be completely surrounded.

"Nah! Scrap it!" Leif thought "Surprise attacks from the North-East are down right impossible. I'm just overreacting."

Not to far way, was a man that observed Leif carefully. He noticed that Leif wore a Norwegian _Bunad_, as opposed to Finnish clothing. Something about Leif seemed to remind him of someone.

As Leif prepared to walk home. The man ran quickly and intercepted Leif's path.

"You?" The man said "Could it be? Are you Leif Þornsson?"

Leif quickly noticed that the man was wearing an imperial Danish uniform. The same uniform of the army that attacked Scania two years ago. Leif calmly got his right hand close to his back, where he had a firearm. He looked at the man with suspicion.

"I'm sorry" Leif said "have we met before?"

The man seemed genuinely surprised "Have you forgotten?" he asked "It's me, Søren!"

Leif didn't seem to remember "Søren…" he thought out loud "Oh! Søren!? You mean the same Søren that I grew up with while my father was temporarily stationed in Copenhagen!?"

"So you do remember!" Søren rejoiced "How long has it been; 12 years?"

"Approximately" Leif said "But more importantly why are you wearing that outfit? You're going to get yourself killed if the imperial army finds you!"

Søren was quiet for a few seconds "Well you see…" he tried to explain "Going to war was an obligation, so I deserted the army when I had the chance. But this uniform is all that I have left to keep me warm…"

Leif felt really bad about his old friend's situation "Hey, how about you spend the day at my house?" he suggested

"Oh I couldn't possibly!" Søren said "That would be very parasitical of me."

"Nonsense!" Leif said "We all need some support at one point. So come with me"

"Well if you say so" Søren accepted

Leif and Søren traveled to close to the edge of lake Kallavesi. Leif's home was among the few greatly close to the lake. Leif got in front of his house and got ready to open the door.

"It has been a while…" Leif said "A long while…"

He opened the door and got inside the house. A woman was present there, she came running up to Leif and hugged him by wrapping her arms around his back tightly. At the same time, Leif wrapped his hands around her back.

It almost looked like she was crying "I'm so glad you're back Leif!" The woman said

"So am I, Eleonora." Leif replied slowly

She kept her eyes closed "I was so scared" she said slowly "I…I thought that I almost lost you."

"Its okay" Leif said calmly "Its all over now…"

Upon finishing their hug, Eleonora noticed Søren, who seemed confused by everything he had seen so far.

"Leif…" Eleonora said "Who is that?"

"Oh where are my manners!" Leif turned to look at his comrade "Eleonora, this is my childhood friend, Søren."

"Oh, uh" Søren bowed using only his head "Søren Carlsen"

Eleonora bent her knee outward, used her hands to hold out her Scandinavian robes while lowering her head, in other words she curtseyed

"Eleonora Ruotsalainen." She said "I live with Leif."

"My god" she said "Look at you! You look thinner than a blade! Give me a minute."

Eleonora quickly left the room to attain a business of some sort.

Søren got close to Leif and whispered "She's not necessarily the biggest pair of asses or tits I've ever seen, but seems decent enough for a maid."

"That 'maid' would happen to be my wife…" Leif said in a disturbed tone

Søren gasped "Your wi-!? Oh my god, I…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"You do realise that Eleonora just left this room to cook food for you, right?" Leif said "Because she easily understood that you haven't eaten in a long while."

Søren lowered his head "Man I feel like a complete dick right now. Look I'm sorry…I shouldn't judge people by their looks"

"You're just lucky that she didn't hear anything." Leif said

Elenora diced vegetables and started boiling pork and beef. Søren just observed her French braided hair and dark ocean blue-black robes, her clothing pattern seemed more North Germanic than Finnish.

After a while, Leif made Søren sit down by the kitchen table. Eleonora got a bowl, poured the recipe and served it to Søren. He, on the other hand, had never seen this type of food before.

"Its _Lapskaus, _a traditional Norwegian recipe." Eleonora reassured him "Don't be shy now, dig in."

For a second there, Søren thought that she was Swedish. But since she made Norwegian cuisine, its not possible for her to be a Swede. He started eating the stew, and since he hadn't eaten in days, it felt like a miracle.

"Its really good." Søren said

"Thank you." Eleonora replied gleefully

"Forgive me to ask" Søren said "But are you Norwegian?"

Eleonora laughed a little "Its very complex" Eleonora said "By birth, I'm Norwegian. By blood, I'm Swedish. By choice, I'm Finnish. You understand right?"

Upon hearing the word; Swedish, he instantly understood who the woman was. But he easily hid this behaviour

"Of course." He said smiling

After carefully looking at Søren, she noticed that he was wearing a Danish military uniform.

"Is… that a Danish vest?" Eleonora asked

"Hmm…? Oh! Don't worry about that." Søren said "I'm no longer one of Christian VII's men. I forge my own path"

Eleonora stayed quiet for a certain amount of time before speaking again "Well…Okay" she looked outside; it was getting dark "Oh dear I almost forgot!"

She told Leif that she would be out for a while; she then immediately left house. Søren was confused once again, he didn't know what wrong he did this time.

"Eleonora seemed …disturbed" Søren said Leif "Is there anything that I have done to wrong her?"

"No…" Leif said "Els …uh I mean, Eleonora really hates Danes ."

"What!?" Søren reacted "Why so?"

"If I tell you why" Leif asked "Will you promise to keep it a secret?"

"You have my word"

"It all began 10 years ago" Leif started explaining "A group of 12 Dano-Norwegian imperial guards abducted Eleonora from mainland Sweden and brought her to the city of Tromsø"

That sounded oddly familiar. As far as Søren could remember, his commander was once a member of the imperial guards in Tromsø

"For five years straight" Leif continued "Eleonora was chained, beaten, tortured… and more importantly brutally gang raped every single day."

Leif gave a long and detailed description of Eleonora's inconceivable rape session that lasted for more than 1600 days. Søren was extremely disturbed by hearing Eleonora's painfull life in prison. How could anyone have been so bestial with a woman?

"After my return to Tromsø, I helped Eleonora break free." Leif added "Those guards caught us red-handed and were about to kill us when miraculously, a group of people just seemed to come out of nowhere and helped us escape. Those imperial guards were later brought to justice and executed. Upon their executions, we learned that they were Danes. Since that faithful, she never saw Danes the same way again."

Søren lowered his head "Your wife's hatred is completely justified." He said

"However" Leif began "With someone like you, she's bound to change her perception. I'm sure of it."

"Yeah…" he said slowly, it was as if he didn't believe in what he was saying.

Leif and Søren ended the conversation. Immediately after that, Eleonora entered the house. Beside her was a small boy holding her hand. He had blue eyes, blonde hair and looked almost like Eleonora.

The boy noticed Leif "_Pappa!_" was the first thing he said. He ran towards and started hugging him.

"I missed you so much _Pappa_!" the boy said while hugging his father."

"Met too Ludvig!" Leif said "Me too!"

Søren was speechless. Not only was his friend married, but he was a father too. This made things even more complicated.

The boy noticed Soren "_Pappa_" the boy said "who's he?"

"This is _Pappa_'s friend" Leif said "Say Hello"

"Hello, mister!" the boy said "Its nice too meet you! My name is Ludvig."

Ludvig pointed at Eleonora "That's my _Mamma_" he then directed his finger at Leif "And this is my _Pappa_!"

Soren grinned and waved his hand. Poor kid, so full of life, so innocent… Its to bad that he won't be able to live any of that for long

"So where was this little guy?" Søren asked

"Eleonora and I decided to enroll Ludvig in school" Leif said "The minimum age is seven but Ludvig is five. Early education is always a bonus."

Leif and Søren discussed about many things with the hours to come. Once night had fell, Søren prepared to leave.

"I thank you for your hospitality" Søren "But I'm afraid, its time for my departure."

"Its been nice seeing again, old friend"

"Who knows?" Eleonora said "Someday we will meet again."

"You can count on that…" Søren said

Søren gave one last goodbye to his newly rediscovered friends before leaving their house. Eleonora and Leif watched as the man vanished from their sights.

"Something's not right about him" Leif said "What do you think Elsa?"

"I don't trust that Dane, if he knows who I am…" Eleonora said "I fear for the people of the village…and us"

"Don't say that Elsa! Søren is a good man." Leif said "But the empire's current situation makes all of **them **a suspect... Let's just hope I'm wrong at that aspect."

Søren travelled as far away from the city as he could. He felt guilty lying to his friend about deserting the army and taking advantage of their hospitality.

"That woman…She's definitely the Swede we're looking for" he thought to himself "But this journey…must we really kill her?"

"What seems to be the problem Søren?" a man asked

Søren was startled and to see Andor. He had thought that the Dano-Norwegian deserters were still struggling at entering the Österland.

"How in the Hell did you get here?" Søren asked "And more importantly, where is everyone else."

"It took us a long while, but we have arrived." Andor said "Everyone else is camping not too far away. Anyway, did you find the woman?"

Søren thought carefully. If he were to tell Andor of the Elsa's presence, then she's as good as dead. If he were to lie, all of this would mean nothing.

"I saw many women." Søren said "However I don't reckon seeing anyone fitting her description." That was safer than telling the truth.

"Hmm…" Andor thought "They say that a festival will occur in a few days. By the time it occurs, we hunt for her."

"Why don't we just attack now?" Søren tried stalling

"In a few days, most of the Swedish Empire's soldiers will be by the sea." Andor said "It'll be the perfect time to strike, because no one will help them. Get ready, we attack in three days."

As Andor left to the camps. Søren looked down to the ground, knowing that he will the one responsible for taking the lives of others.


	5. Chapter 4

A few days after Søren's departure. Leif announced something important to his wife. She began crying.

"Why do you have to go again!?" Eleonara cried "The last few weeks have been long enough! "

Leif got his head close to Eleonora's, he also put his hands on her cheeks.

"Elsa, I know that the last few weeks have been very painful." He tried to explain "But I sense that something terrible is going to happen. I'll have to warn the military posts around Kuopio."

Eleonora closed her eyes, tears started running down at a constant rate. They both stood like that for several minutes. Leif gently whipped her tears off.

"You're all I have left…" Elsa said "My parents are dead, my sister is gone…Please don't die on me!"

"It will only take me a few hours." Leif said "I promise. Besides its be May 1st soon enough. Go enjoy yourself!"

Eleonora laughed "I guess."

Leif waved farewell to his wife and departed. Eleonora suddenly she noticed her son, sitting in a corner. She approached her son

"Ludvig?" she asked "Are you okay?"

"_Mamma_…I feel … weird" the boy said

Eleonora sat beside her son "What do you mean?"

"When I'm at school, the other kids mean to me…They don't like me, or talk to me…" Ludvig said "They make me angry. When I get angry, I feel like ice…And then everyone get scared, even the teacher."

This is the first time Elsa has ever heard of behaviour like this. She began feeling increasingly scared. It could be that the one thing she tried to prevent is going to happen again.

"Ludvig." Eleonora said "Can you… make ice?."

"No _Mamma_!" He said almost laughing "But more I am angry, more I control snow and ice."

This is bad; Elsa must have passed on her curse to her own son. Except this time, fear wasn't the imminent threat.

"Ludvig I want you to promise me one thing!" Eleonora said

"What is it _Mamma_?" the boy asked innocently

"Even if very very bad things happen, do not get angry!" Eleonora said "Promise me that you will no longer be angry."

"Well, okay _Mamma!_" the boy said "I won't be angry"

"Oh I almost forgot!" Eleonora realized "It's May Day, a time of celebration for spring...even if it's still snowing outside. Bu that means you doesn't have to go to school today!"

"Hooray!" The boy said gleefully

"Come on" Eleonora said "Let's go join everyone else outside!"

Meanwhile, after travelling the Gulf of Bothnia, Kristoff's ship finally landed in the North-West of Osterland, the city of Kuopio was literally a few hundred meters in front of them. Yet Anna and Hans stilled seemed confused by everything happening around them. Upon noticing this, he decided to ask them a few questions.

"Is there any problem?" Kristoff asked

"You mean either than the fact my sister in law is in danger of imminent death!?" Hans said

"Don't worry we'll save her" Kristoff reassured them "But why do you guys look so uneasy?"

"How did you afford all of this?" Anna asked

"I beg your pardon?"

"You sell ice for a living, right?" she asked "How did you afford all of this?"

"Are you seriously doing this now?" Kristoff asked politely

"Yes we are. But think about it" Hans started "You were last seen as an ice merchant riding a reindeer and barely had enough money to afford a sled. And now just like that you have a ship."

"And not to mention, why did you bring 15 mercenaries and Sven along?" Anna added

One of the vaguely established mercenaries heard enough and interfered with the conversation.

"Look you…Swedish-German couple? ... That's a peculiar marriage…Anyway! The boss just brought you all the way here, the least you can fucking do is say thanks" he said "Now we can waste time explaining how the boss came this far in five years, or we can go save that highly attractive satanic sister of yours. Choose!"

Anna and Hans had no objections and took option number two.

Back in Kuopio, the people of the city got prepared to celebrate their annual May Day. Most of the people of the city gathered to celebrate the day like that of a carnival, even if things like that never actually happened until recent history.

Eleonora wore a very light-blue Scandinavian dress which exposed her shoulders and a part of right leg; some say it could be reminiscent of the Snow Queen. While most of the people of all ages partying around, she just stood by watching her little boy.

Hellä appeared once again and noticed her "Hey Eleonora have you gone crazy?"

"Why would you think that?" Eleonora laughed

"I mean its snowing and you're wearing …these types of cloths." She said " Oh and why aren't you partying?"

"I'm waiting for someone" Eleonora said "But I'll join in soon enough."

"Very well" Hellä returned to the streets

Suddenly Eleonora herd a feminine voice calling out "Elsa!"

The voice seemed familiar, yet she dismissed it believing that she might be hallucinating. But then she heard the voice again, distinctly. She turned to see where it was coming from. She couldn't believe who was headed her way.

18 individuals and one moose came towards Eleonora. Anna, Hans, Kristoff and that moose named Sven were among those 18 people.

"Anna!?" Elenora shouted "What are you doing here!?"

"It's a really long story" Hans said

"In short" Kristoff said I've freed them, I've brought them here and now we're here to tell you something of a certain importance."

Before anyone could have said anything else. Ludvig approached his mother and started holding her right hand.

"_Mamma_" the boy said "Who are they?"

Hans and Anna were surprised. It turns out during the five years they spent in jail, Elsa actually became a mother, go figure. Kristoff was indifferent.

"Uh…That's your _Onkel _Hans and your _Tant _Anna." Eleonora said hesitantly

"For real!" the boy said. To which Eleonora nodded

"Yay!" Ludvig ran towards Hans and Anna and hugged them both "I have an uncleHans and auntAnna."

Anna and Hans didn't know what to do, so they hugged the little boy as a reaction. Ludvig reminded them greatly of their own son Heimlich.

"Aunt Anna" the boy said "Why do you have a big belly?"

"Oh, well" Anna put her hands on her abdomen "You're going to have a baby cousin soon enough."

Ludvig was excited because he can finally have a relative his age, he then talked to his long lost aunt and uncle for a few minutes before returning and playing with other kids.

"Why are you here?" Eleonora asked

"It's something urgent, but we can't discuss it in public." Anna said

"I can't come with any of you!" Eleonora said "I have to watch my boy."

Conveniently at that moment Hellä appeared "Do not worry Eleonora, I'll watch your son" she said "So go on and finish that discussion of yours."

Eleonora reluctantly agreed. Anna, Hans and the rest made her travel several hundred meters away from the city.

"Okay what's all this fuss all about?" Eleonora asked

"Look Elsa" Anna said "There's a group of a thousand soldiers that are marching straight for Kuopio."

"Their leader is hunting for some Queen from Arendelle" Hans said "Last time I checked; it could only fit your description."

Suddenly, several gunshots could have been heard coming from the city. There was even smoke arising from the city, in winter. It must have been the Andor and his men.

"Ludvig! The villagers!" Eleonora realised "I must return!"

However before she was able to run, Anna grabbed hold of her hand.

"Let go of me Anna!" Eleonora demanded

"No!" Anna said "If you go in there, they'll kill you! I don't want to lose my sister again!"

"Anna…If I stay here, people are going to get hurt" Eleonora said "Innocent people will die for my actions. And I can't let that happen again."

"Elsa…"

"That name no longer has any meaning to me." Eleonora said "I am Eleonora Ruotsalainen. You are Anna von Schwede, your only relative is your husband; Prince Hans von Schwede. Now just let me go!"

Anna released her sister. She tried running as fast as she could to the city.

"So…"Kristoff asked slowly "Are you done?"

"You folks can move along now" Anna said "Hans and I will follow her. Beacause no matter what she says, she's still my sister. And I'll be there to support her."

"Ve voud like zu come vit you." One of the men said with a thick North Germanic accent "_Ja?"_

"What's Oaken doing here?" Hans asked

"It's the only way I can get carrots for Sven" Kristof responded

"No more pointless obstructions!" Anna said "Let's follow Elsa."

By the time Eleonora arrived in the city, it was completely overrun by Dano-Norwegian soldiers. The entire population was gathered in one spot; it appeared that they were going to be executed. However Eleonora rushed to the scene, the soldiers pointed their firearms at her instead.

"Stop" Eleonora begged "Please! They didn't do anything. I'm the one you want"

They lowered their weapons, quickly realising that she must have been the woman Andor is looking for.

"So you're the famous Swedish Queen!" one of the soldiers said "Damn! That's one nice

body you got there!"

Even if she felt heavily disrespected, she didn't reply to the soldier's observations. She feared, that a wrong move from her might result in a bullet being fired at someone innocent.

"By the way" Another soldier said "We have your son; Ludwig, if my memory serves well."

Elsa was terrified. That was her only baby. Who knew what they would do to him

"NO! PLEASE DON"T HURT HIM!" Eleonora cried

"So that's the boy Andor picked up! Relax" the soldier said "Just go to the Lapland County **alone** and the boy gets to live."

"Okay, I'll do it" Eleonora said

The soldiers were awfully generous enough to give Eleonora a horse in order to reach Andor in time so that he will not kill her only son. Anna saw the whole thing covertly. However before she and anyone else were able to escape from the city. The soldiers dispersed and barricaded the exit.

"Drat!" she reacted "What are we supposed to do now?"

"If only somehow the Swedish army were here to help us" Hans said

Conveniently exactly 2 hours after that very moment, 5000 Swedish reinforcements arrived and encircled the city. There were about 980 Dano-Norwegian soldiers. All of whom were arrested.

Among the people present with the soldiers was Leif. Anna, Hans, Kristoff noticed him and the others rushed to him. He was surprised to see Anna and Hans free from prison.

"What in the world are you two doing here?" Leif asked

"Our prison sentence was shortened and then we embarked on a quest with Kristoff" Anna said "The real question is; where in the world were you?"

"I knew something bad was about to happen Leif responded "So I called upon aid from the imperial army. It appears that no one got hurt."

"You do realise that your son has been abducted and your wife ventured off alone to go rescue him" Kristoff said

"WHAT!?" Leif shouted "Where did they go!?"

"Lapland County, not too long ago" Hans said

"All right I'm getting the hell over there!"

"So are Ve" Oaken said "_Ja?"_

"Yeah sure…" Kristoff answered unenthusiastically "Why not?"

And so Leif Þornsson, Anna and Hans von Schwede, Kristoff Bell, Sven, Oaken, those pointless mercenaries and Swedish soldiers marched on to the Lapland county in hopes of preventing anyone else from dying, even if no one died as of yet.


	6. Chapter 5

By nightfall Eleonora had already arrived in the Norrland. The land was completely covered with snow due to its mountainous position.

The Norrland was the traditional homeland of the Sami people; however it appeared as if there were no signs of life. No matter, Eleonora continued to travel in hopes of reuniting with her son.

"Hello?" she shouted "Is anyone there? I was told to travel to this land."

While she didn't get a response. It didn't take long for her to get a reaction. From the edges of the land, several Dano-Norwegian soldiers crept towards Eleonora. She then heard sounds, like if someone was loading a weapon.

As she rotated to see what the sound exactly was. She saw two men cloaked in red, they were armed with crossbows. One of them were bearded and looked older than the other one. They positioned their crossbows in firing position.

Eleonora put her in front of her "No…Please!" she begged

"Hold your fire!" a voice uttered

The men instantly lowered their weapons. Startled, Eleonora turned to see who carried out that order. It was Andor; he wore a Danish imperial uniform, but there was something about him that she just couldn't understand.

"How nice of you to visit us, Eleonora" the man said "Or should I call you, Queen Elsa?"

Eleonora was surprised to see that this man knew her name.

"Where's my son?" she asked "And how do you know my real name?"

"Oh impatient, are we?" Andor said. He made a hand gesture which basically ordered the last of the troops hiding to come forth. Three more men arrived at the scene, they were holding Ludvig hostage."

Eleonora noticed her son and called out his name "Ludvig!"

"_Mamma_!" The boy cried

They both tried to run towards each other, but the soldiers held the boy still and Andor pulled out his blade and pointed it on Eleonora's neck.

"Now you better let me finish, you Swedish Cunt" Andor said "Or I'll cut your throat."

Eleonora didn't take another step. Andor then called upon the two guards cloaked in red. Both guards stood beside him. Another soldier stood beside Andor, Eleonora was shocked to see who it was.

"Søren…?" Eleonora said in shock "After all this time…you're one of them for them… How could you do that to me…How could you do that to Leif?"

Søren didn't say anything, too ashamed to speak. There was nothing he could say to justify what he'd done.

"Aren't you happy meeting old friends?" Andor asked "You're wearing the same light blue robe and they're wearing the very red cloaks. Doesn't this take you back 9 years."

"Wait a minute…" Eleonora realized "I remember now, you two were guards that tried to kill me in my ice palace!"

"Hahaha, good you remember! That'll only make our revenge the sweater." the bearded one laughed "We never made any formal introduction, I am Felix Malan."

"And I am Lodeweyk van Heerden" the other guard said

"I found these two fellows on a trip to Holland." The Dane said "They told me a lot about your past actions. Then again, I've known you since Tromsø."

Eleonora was alarmed upon hearing his last phrase. There was no way anyone knew she was in Tromsø. Unless…if he was actually one of **them**.

"That's not possible…" Eleonora gasped "…You're Andor Møller! But how?"

"So you do remember!" Andor said "I knew you couldn't forget the man who **came** inside you more times then your own husband."

Eleonora was heavily insulted. Andor instantly reminded her of the worst five years of her life. The soldiers around Andor understood exactly what he meant but decided to say nothing about it.

"Now you might be asking how I have lived, its fairly simple" Andor started to explain "Five years ago, 12 occultists helped you and Leif escape from the prison. While we tried to fight back, their strength was vastly superior and managed to kill eight of us on spot. Fortunately I managed to escape with an inch of my life. But Freyr, Bjørn and Haddock were executed later on. Now its time for my revenge!."

"Hold! I have a question to ask" Søren protested "Andor! Did you really gang rape this Swedish woman with your comrades for five years straight?"

"Yeah…" he said without shame "What about it?"

"Okay so let me get this straight" Søren said "Because you brutally gang raped this woman and received an adequate punishment for committing such a crime. You're going to take revenge on … her. What the hell is wrong with you? If anything, she should be the one taking revenge."

"Look" Andor stated "In about 215 years, Denmark is going to publish an extremely insensitive cartoon which will insult an entire religion in the name of free speech and they're going to get away with it. If they can get away with that, then I can get away with rape!"

"That doesn't even begin to make sense" Søren said "But I'm shutting up for the sake of the plot."

Andor got close to Eleonora's son but looked at Eleonora.

"Now you better stay there and do nothing." Andor ordered

"I…don't want to…" Eleonora said reluctantly

"Don't you love your son?" Andor asked

He pulled out a firearm and placed it right in front of Ludvig's head. He was ready to pull the trigger.

"_Mamma _he's got a gun!" The boy cried

"NO!" She screamed "Please, not my baby boy! I'll do it just… don't hurt him."

"Good" Andor said "Søren! I'm giving you this firearme, I want you to take the first shot."

Andor gave Søren his sword. He walked towards Eleonora. She didn't even seem angry, it was more of a combination of sorrow and despair. He then dropped the gun on the floor. Eleonora and the soldiers weren't expecting that sort of behaviour from him.

"How dare you disobey me!" Andor said

"Not long ago" Søren started speaking while looking at Eleonora "I managed to reunite with a long lost friend. He had a wife and a son. If this is what I must do" he turned to look at Andor "Then fuck it!"

"Wrong move" Andor said.

Andor pulled out a gun and shot Søren, he fell straight to the ground.

"Søren!" Eleonora shouted

She got on her knees and used her hands to cover where Søren got shot in an attempt to prevent lose of even more blood.

"Eleonora… no, rather Elsa" he said slowly "I'm so sorry … for what I have done."

"No its okay" Eleonora said "I forgive you."

"I think its best this way…"

"Don't talk like that!" Eleonora said

"Elsa…tell Leif…he was…right" Søren said slowly "Tell … him...he was…right….."

Søren was dead. Eleonora started crying. He didn't need to die here today, but it was too late.

"Alright that's enough bullshitting" Andor shouted "Lodewyk, Felix! Kill her with your bare hands."

"You don't know how much we're going to enjoy this, Queen!" Felix said

"This is for the Duke of Wesselton!" Lodeweyk said as he threw a punch on Elenora's face as she fell beside Søren.

"No!" Ludvig cried "Don't hurt my _Mamma_!"

They ignored the boy; Lodeweyk grabbed Eleonora by her hair while Felix repetitively kicked her on the abdomen. Andor laughed looking at the scene.

"Stop it!" the boy pleaded "_Mamma_'s getting hurt very bad!"

"Shut up stupid kid" Andor said

Lodeweyk and Felix continued on beating up Eleonora for several minutes. At one point Ludvig couldn't handle it anymore. He felt a deep rage growing in his entire body, his hair started turning white and his left eye became yellow like sulfure. Suddenly the man that was holding Ludvig hostage felt an extreme chill and released the boy.

Ludvig then put his hands on the ground which resulted in a shockwave entirely made of ice which repulsed Andor, Lodeweyk, Felix and all the other soldiers around him.

Then from his hands, he started shooting beams of ice which created icicle spears around him. Eleonora looked at her son, after all these years trying to keep her son away from the curse, it turned out that he inherited the powers of the Jotunn.

Upon noticing Lodeweyk and Felix. He used his ice powers to freeze their hands and feet into the ground and put a sharp ice spear right in front of them.

"Don't hurt my _Mamma!" _Ludvig shouted

Ludvig turned to his mother, who was lying down. He ran towards her.

"Are you okay _Mamma?_" Ludvig asked

Eleonora looked at her soon, she sat her knees and gave him a hug. Ludvig hugged her back but held tightly, in fear that he would lose her.

"I am now Ludvig." Eleonora said "I am now…"

"_Mamma_" Ludvig said "Lets never do May day again."

"Agreed" Eleonora said

By the time Eleonora got up, Andor was pointing his gun towards her. Man he's got a lot of guns.

"How much I hate happy endings!" Andor said

Suddenely a shot was fired on Andor's right hand which made him drop the gun. As Eleonora turned back out of fear to see who could do this time, she got relieved instead. It was Leif who shot Andor and with him was Anna, Hans, Kristoff, Sven, Oaken and several Swedish soldiers.

Leif got close to Eleonora. He noticed how she looked beaten badly.

"Holy Atheismo!" He expressed "This is what those bastards did to you!? If only I had been there sooner…I could have-"

"Leif you did the right thing" Eleonora said by cutting his line "If you didn't go get help, a lot more people would have died today."

Eleonora and Leif stopped talking about the topic and communicated with the soldiers. One of the Swedish soldiers pointed his rifle at Andor.

"Dane!" the soldier said "You are accused of rapping ex-Queen Elsa, do you have anything to say in your defence?"

"Well-"

The soldier shot Andor in the head, killing him in the process. Eleonora looked around, the Swedish soldiers killed every single Norwegian soldier that was present.

"Vy did you do that?" Oaken asked

"Because he was guilty long before any of this" the soldier replied

"Then why are you killing all the other soldiers" Eleonora asked

"They're Dano-Norwegians!" the soldier replied "They're a threat to the empire"

"Did you kill the other 980 soldiers too?" Leif asked

"Yep!" the Swedish soldier responded

"What are we supposed to the Christian VII now?" Hans asked

"Don't worry" the soldier said "We're just going to dump their bodies by Copenhagen and pretend that they died out of sickness during the Theatre War."

"Okaaaaaaay" Anna said "I think we've heard enough"

The Swedish soldiers agreed and carried on. They collected the dead bodies of the Dano-Norwegian and got prepared to dump them by Copenhagen. Lodewyk and Felix were freed from their ice prison but they were handcuffed by the Swedish guards.

Eleonora looked at the red cloaked guards "I just gotta ask" she said "Where are you guys from and why do you want revenge."

"We're from the Orange state of Southern Africa" Felix said "And we tried to kill you because that was what the Duke of Wesselton wanted."

"Speaking of the Duke" Leif said "Where the heck is he?"

"He's dead" Anna said "Hans and I sentenced him to death after **what he saw**."

"She's got that right!" Hans said

Before the Afrikaners were able to react, they were taken away by the Swedish soldiers. And so only Eleonora, Leif, Ludvig, Anna, Hans, Sven, Kristof and his men stayed.

"Are we done?" Kristof asked "Is the story over yet?"

Suddenly Anna and Hans looked carefully at their nephew. His physical appearance was altered. Even more strange was the fact his white hair turned blond and his heterochromia disappeared and became blue again.

"Hey Elsa" Anna asked "is there something wrong with Ludvig?"

"_Ja_" Hans said in German "He just …changed."

"Aaaaaaand apparently we're not" Kristof sighed "Come on everyone follow me! That includes you six! We're going to get this boy checked up."

And so once again, the entire group of twenty-one people and one moose were travelling again. This time, they're going to interact with creatures that aren't even human.


	7. Final Chapter

Kristof was apparently guiding everyone into some kind of desolate land where life signs of life were extremely hard to find. For some reason all of Kristof's vaguely established mercenaries and Oaken decided to quit travelling with them since nothing interesting was actually happened. This reduced the group into two couples, one boy, a Sami and a reindeer.

"Hey Elsa I have a question" Anna told her older sister "Why did you chose to call yourself 'Eleonora' to begin with?"

"I mainly used it to hide my identity" Eleonora said "But I chose that specific name after Queen Ulrika Eleonora of Sweden. Because she was a Queen and her reign was brief, just like me…"

Suddenly the little one got in the conversation "Uncle Hans, Aunt Anna" Ludvig said "Did you tell _Mamma_ and _Pappa_ that Søren and Hellä are … will never wake up."

Leif and Eleonora immediately turned around to see Ludvig. They couldn't believe what he had said.

"Hellä…" Eleonora said slowly

"My friend…Søren…" Leif said slowly "Meh! I'm over it!"

"So am I" Eleonora added

They both continued walking as if nothing important happened. Anna and Hans were disgusted by their surprisingly out-of-character behaviours, but they decided not to say anything about it.

"So, Kristoff" Hans began "When are we going to reach that place."

"Riiiiiiiiiiiightt… now!" Kristoff said "I want all of you guys to meet my family."

There was nothing but boulders of all sizes. Sven and Kristoff went around talking to the stones. If they hadn't seen this before, they would have believed that Kristof was insane. But since they had, nothing was surprising. Except for Ludvig

"_Mamma_" Ludvig said "Is the Sami man crazy?"

"Wait for it…" Eleonora said

And just as expected the boulders started rolling around and transformed into their regular forms; it was the very trolls that raised Kristoff.

"Kristoff!" the mother troll said "You're back!'

The trolls gathered around Kristoff, many of them tried to hug him at the same time. This made him lose balance and fall to the ground. All of them tried to speak with him, even the children. Kristoff tried to answer as much as he could.

"Trolls" Ludvig realized "They're trolls."

The trolls instantly turned around to see who of all would even bother to state the obvious. There they saw Eleonora, Leif, Anna and Hans, it looked like they didn't even notice Ludvig.

"Oh come on! Not them again." One of the trolls raged "It's those two Swedish cunts, that German asshole and the Norwegian guy!"

Anna, Hans, Eleonora and Leif became extremely uncomfortable after hearing that. They could just imagine what these trolls were scheming. The younger generation of trolls were confused by the slurs.

"Now now…" Kristoff said "Let's not use those words in front of the children…"

"We know that" another troll said. "But the Redheads, nominally that Swedish slut and her psychopathic German husband are the reason why you perished in the first place.

Kristof face palmed because the trolls brought in the topic of race. Almost all the trolls glared at Anna and Hans. Both of them started holding each other out of fear.

"Okay that may be true" Kristoff admitted "But if it wasn't for the Blonde ones. I wouldn't be who I am today. Heck, they brought me back to life and made it a lot easier than usual."

"Well that only means one thing" Kristoff's adopted mother said "Redheads are untrustworthy compared to blondes."

"Hey!" Anna and Hans shouted at the same time

One of the trolls looked them straight in the eye "Shut up you Swedish cun-"

"I just told you guys not to involve race or use slurs in front of kids!" Kristoff shouted "God! Can we just flash forward to the actual part."

And so 5000 words of pointless bickering were flash forwarded to the actual topic: Ludvig. Most of the trolls asked Kristoff why they were brought here in the first place. He just pointed out to the little boy who tightly held his mother's hand.

"That kid will probably turn out like his mother!" Kristoff said "Bring grandpappi."

The elder troll heard everything and immediately rolled to the scenario.

"I sense a disturbance …" the elder troll said

The trolls shifted their attention to Ludvig who was extremely frightened. Eleonora and Leif walked up to the troll with their son in front of them. The elder troll held the boy's hand.

"He's born with the power of the Jötnar …" the elder stated

"How is that possible?" Elsa questioned "We haven't seen him show any sign of chaotic ice powers until now. Besides my curse is broken, it can't be transmitted."

"No, this wasn't transmitted, it can't be transmitted…" the elder troll explained "He was hand chosen by the frost giants to harbour their strength."

Everyone became shocked upon hearing what the grandfather said. The trolls, Anna, Hans, Eleonora and Leif started whispering with each other about the topic. Ludvig was confused.

"What do you mean mister?" Ludvig asked innocently

"Ludvig" The elder troll said "Tell me, how you gained control of these powers."

"I feel the ice in me" Ludvig tried to explain "They become very very stronger…when I'm angry…when people make me angry …I can make … winter… stronger"

Immediately at that moment, Ludvig began thinking about all the people who had ever wronged him and his parents. This made his hair turn white and his left eye into a sulphuric yellow.

"Listen to me Ludvig" the elder troll said "Your power will only gr-"

"Oh hell no!" Eleonora cut the elder troll's line "Don't tell me that you're about to use magic to illustrate his weakness?"

"Why? What's wrong with that?" The elder troll asked

"That what got me messed up in the first place!" Eleonora said "You scared the hell out of me and I was unable to control my powers until they were destroyed. I don't want you to do that to my son!"

"Just…a little?" the elder troll pleaded

"No grandpappi" Kristoff said "We're not letting that happen again."

"Fine!" the troll said in a childish tone and redirected his attention to Ludvig "Okay so Ludvig. Your power will only grow stronger. While it there is beauty in it, the more hatred you accumulates, the more dangerous it becomes. If not tamed, your anger will consume you and turn you into the very thing that the Æsir tried to destroy…."

The boy got a little frightened but quickly managed to get over it. His hair and eyes returned to their normal colorations.

"I won't be angry" Ludvig said "I promise, I will hurt no one."

Eleonora and Leif put their hands on Ludvig's shoulders

"He'll be able to control it" Leif said "I'm sure he can."

"We'll make sure he controls his emotions" Eleonora said

"Lets hope" the elder troll said

The conversation ended there. Everyone was about to go home when suddenly Leif thought of something.

"Wait!" Leif said "We have to do one last thing."

"And what might that be?" everyone asked at the same time.

"Oh you'll see…" Leif said

Approximately two months later, the entire groups excluding the trolls were brought to Belkinge, which was formerly known as Arendelle. For some reason the imperial Danish castle (Anna and Elsa's castle) wasn't destroyed yet, possibly due to expenses.

Kristoff wore his regular black clothing; Anna wore her green coronation garments while Elsa wore the very same light blue robes. There were many men, woman and children. Kai and Gerda were even spotted.

"I thought you said everyone from Arendelle was killed" Anna asked Kristoff

"Oh yeah…" Kristoff said "I forgot to tell you that the Swedish population was entirely sparred."

They all walked until they stood in the central portion of the castle. Everyone just seemed to be waiting for something.

"Why are we here again?" Eleonora asked

"A few months ago" Leif began to explain "Some anonymous narrator by the name of Shadi turned this innocent Disney movie into some hardcore erotic literature. It was incredibly disturbing. He made a terrible plotline, several spelling mistakes. Heck! He even invented characters like me, Ludvig, Søren and the rest!"

"You know the worst part is that the narrator who made that fanfic is dead and we're still insulting him" Kristoff said "Well we're going to put an end to it, today."

"What are you trying to say?" Anna asked

Hans answered in Leif's place "What we're saying is that we're bringing this story back to its root. We're going to end this fanfic with the actual ending from the movie. Sure, its been 10 years but we can still make it!"

"But Hans…" Anna said "I don't want anything to change…I want to stay your wife!"

She started crying. Hans gently rubbed her tears off with his fingers, because apparently that's what all guys do in this story.

"Look we're just mimicking the ending!" Hans said "We're going to return to our fanfic lives after this."

"Oh good!" Anna was reassured

"One problem" Eleonora said "I don't have my ice powers and Olof is dead."

"I'll do the ice for you _Mamma_!" Ludvig said "And Olof!"

Ludvig whirled his hands around to create a snowman. In other words, he brought Olof back.

"Oh come one!" Olof said "I really wanted to be reincarnated into that awesome prime minister."

"Don't worry" Hans said "We're going to melt you once this is over."

"Yay!" Olof cheered "I will become Olof Palme after all!"

The happy snowman then went on playing with Sven just like he did in the movie. Everyone was still around the castle, except Hans and Leif were watching the whole thing from the gates opening since they weren't featured in the movie.

"Are you ready?" Eleonora asked

Everyone cheered yes. Since Eleonora had lost her powers, she asked her son Ludvig to activate them. And so, he stepped on the ground, resulting in the entire floor to turn into ice. He then used his powers to freeze the water fountains.

The people of Arendelle started skating around. Kai and Gerda were also skating

Anna held Elsa's hands "What was I supposed to say again?" she asked "Oh right!-um…I really like the open gates."

"We are never closing them again!" Eleonora said

She then looked unto her son. "Psst! Ludvig!" She said "Little help!"

Ludvig use his ice powers and pointed at Anna's boots and just like that, they became skates just like that.

"Woah!" Anna reacted "It's a really nice gift Ludvig. But I'm pregnant! Who knows what can happen to the baby if I slip."

"No Auntie!" Ludvig reminded her "Your line!"

Ludvig walked away and left the castle to stand with his father and Hans to watch everyone skating, since they're either non-canonical or not present at the time.

"Oh-right" Anna said "Uh…Oh Elsa, they're wonderful! But I don't-"

"Come on!" Eleonora said

She held her sisters hands and started dragging her around to skate. Anna tried to keep herself in balance but being pregnant made it difficult. Olof appeared and started skating with the princesses just like in the movie.

Kristof and Sven were also skating and partially watched Anna and Elsa skate. The whole screen then zoomed out to show the castle with the whole sparkling crystal.

After the event of those days, every character that was mentioned in the previous story had the exact same ending.

Lodewyk Van Heerden and Felix Malan were deported to the Orange state. Once the British captured the Orange state, they were put in Internment camps. No one ever saw them again.

Oaken continued his business in Sweden. He became moderately successful

Christian VII of Denmark-Norway was mentally ill and therefore didn't have the capacity to rule Denmark-Norway. The burden was passed to his stepmother Julianne Marie and his son Frederick VI

Catherine II of Russia continued to reign the country. She introduced new laws and legislatures that empowered the nobility and the states control over the population. Her foreign policies still involved wars with neighbouring countries.

Gustave III signed a peace treaty with the Russian empress, therefore ending the Swedo-Russian war. Two years later, he was assassinated.

Several months later Ludvig's cousin was born. Her name was Amandla von Schwede. She looked just like her mother and was very cunning like her father. Throughout the years, she and Ludvig grew up almost like siblings. Upon her parents' deaths she learned that she was royalty of Brandeburg and a Duchy that was destroyed years ago, but it didn't matter to her.

Heimlich Fitzhebert grew up to be a fine man. Some thought that he had the capacity to become electorate of Hesse-Kassel but he declined since he had no interest in serving the Austrian Empire. He would meet his sister 20 years after her birth, they both tried to compensate on missing time.

After the death of his parents and every single canonical Frozen character due to natural causes, Ludvig was unable to contain his hatred and became a renegade monster. He proclaimed himself the Snow King and became malevolent. 100 000s of people died by his hands. He tried to set an eternal winter upon Europe. Fortunately he was destroyed by Heimlich. Some have called him Jörtunn Fröst after creatures of the Norse mythology. After his death the English world simply called him **Jack Frost**.

THE DEFINITE END


End file.
